Clarity
by Uchiha Miya
Summary: A guerra tira muito de todos nos.. Amigos, famílias, amores. Mas para alguns, os danos são bem piores. "A pergunta "por que ela?" estava suspensa entre eles, e a junto com ela a frase que ninguém queria dizer.. Haruno Sakura estava maluca."


_Olaaaaa pessoas! Se é que tem alguem ai ainda... Espero qe tenha..  
_

 _Bom, estou a muito tempo querendo postar essa fic, esse cap é meio ruinzinho mas depois fica legal, prometo! Então se vocÊs quiserem saber deixem uma reviewzinha pq nao mata ninguem.. Se não tiver review eu nao posto o resto pra não perder tempo. Espero q vcs gostem mesmo! e se nao gostarem podem falar na review tbm..._

 _Como disse sou muito ruim em começar historias, mas depois anima! tenham paciência!_

 _Se alguem tiver lendo, obrigada desde ja 3_

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence_**

Já faz bastante tempo, ela não sabia dizer ao certo quanto tempo, mas já tinha passado tempo demais e ela sequer percebeu. Pela janela de seu quarto no hospital ela via as ruas serem lavadas, era difícil tirar o sangue que secou ali, a fumaça ao longe ainda queimava alguns corpos e casas continuavam sendo erguidas. Ela confessava que era melhor ouvir crianças rindo nas ruas do que ouvir os gritos sofridos.

Mas eles continuavam vindo, o tempo inteiro, em sua mente, aqueles gritos, o choro, as batidas, as mortes, o sangue, as pessoas que ela não pode salvar, as pessoas que ela matou. Não saiam da cabeça dela, estava lá, assombrando-a. Cortando sua respiração, fazendo-a irromper em lagrimas, fazendo-a morrer... Lentamente... Todos os dias.

As pessoas estavam seguindo em frente e ela ficando para trás. Se perdendo em seus pecados, se afogando na culpa.

-Sakura.. – A voz de Tsunade preencheu o quarto de uma forma familiar, mas ela não sentiu nada, nem ao menos se mexeu. – Nós precisamos conversar. – A voz dela era quase maternal, ela se aproximou da menina, alisou o cabelo comprido e desalinhado dela e engoliu em seco, seu coração doía em ve-la daquela forma, não era sua Sakura, forte e determinada, ela estava magra e a cada dia que passava, mais distante.

-Estou ouvindo. – Sussurrou a rosada ainda olhando pela janela. A loira se sentou na cadeira ao lado dela, tinha olhar preocupado, mas também serio.

-Estou realmente preocupada com você. – Sakura se virou, apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro e sorriu um sorriso torto, fraco e triste.

-Estou melhor do que pareço. Só preciso descansar. – Seus olhos verdes fecharam devagar e Tsunade se levantou, nervosa.

-A guerra acabou a três meses e você não esta ao menos...

-Oh.. Não diga que não estou tentando shishou.. Não diga isso, não para mim. – Ela respirou fundo, irritada, andando de um lado para o outro. Ver Sakura daquela forma era desesperador, ela não esperava que sua pupila ficasse tão... Não havia palavras para descrever aquela Sakura.

-De qualquer forma, estão todos tocando suas vidas, a vila esta quase completamente pronta e você esta aqui, se arruinando aos poucos. – A voz de Tsunade ficou distante e sua imagem borrada, a rosada se concentrou no sono pingando no cano que ia direto para sua veia. – Preste atenção no que eu falo! – Ela falou alto, não era normal a loira perder o controle assim, isso fez Sakura se empertigar na cama e prestar atenção. – Você tem apenas 18 anos, uma vida inteira pela frente. Eu sei que é difícil, mas eu não vou deixar você se matar por nada...

-Eu não estou tentando me matar..

-Não me interrompa! – Tsunade se controlou e falou com a voz mais mansa. – A partir de amanhã você volta a sua rotina normal, no hospital e nas missões, sua equipe ficará com você para que mais nenhum "incidente" como esse ocorra novamente.

-Minha equipe? – Seus estomago revirou, sua cabeça doeu. "Equipe". Essa palavra causava arrepios. Não queria uma equipe com ela, muito menos a sua, muito menos _ele._

-Exatamente. Se você esta preocupada por causa de Sasuke, melhor aceitar. Kakashi esta de olho nele e agora em você. Os três vão ficar de olho em você. Quando sair, vá direto para casa, eles vão estar esperando por você la. Boa noite. – Ela bateu a porta com força ao sair. Sakura fechou os olhos, suspirou, tossiu e seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

Sasuke ficou. Naruto não morreu. Kakashi estava bem o suficiente para ficar de olho em alguém.

Ela tentou fugir, ela tem passagens pelo hospital com crises de pânico e uma suposta mania de perseguição, ela tentou se matar, três vezes, nem para isso ela servia.

Todos seguiram em frente, todos estavam bem. E ela? Ela continuava sendo a Sakura.

O estorvo.

O peso.

E agora. A maluca.

 **::**

Do lado de fora do quarto de Sakura, Tsunade cumprimentou os três homens que a esperavam.

-Ela esta bem? – O loiro foi o primeiro a falar. Seus olhos azuis não tinham o mesmo brilho inocente de sempre.

-Na medida do possível. Pelo menos ela não se faz de vitima. Tenham cuidado com ela. E a deixe longe dos comprimidos para dormir.

-Porque ela esta fazendo isso? – Kakashi perguntou, ele parecia relaxado, mas seu tom de voz era preocupado.

-A guerra tirou muito de todos nós Kakashi, Sakura não estava preparada para isso. Ela não queria lutar, não queria matar ninguém. Isso tirou o bem mais precioso dela... – Tsunade não conseguia continuar, ver sua filha daquele jeito era demais para ela. Os meninos presente se encararam, não queriam aceitar a realidade, não podia ser verdade. A pergunta "por que ela?" estava suspensa entre eles, e a junto com ela a frase que ninguém queria dizer..

 _Haruno Sakura estava maluca._


End file.
